


Смертоубийственные драбблы

by Sovenok, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Цикл виньеток с разными пейрингами и героями, объединенными не слишком хорошими желаниями )))
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Смертоубийственные драбблы

**Глава 1. Тони и Баки**

Тони задумчиво смотрел на перебирающего арсенал Баки. Тот настолько был погружен в это медитативное занятие, что, как казалось, совершенно не обращал внимания на окружающую действительность. Но Тони доподлинно знал, что все пространство находится под пристальным контролем Зимнего.

Эта двойственность любовника безумно заводила, и Тони порой специально просил Баки, чтобы тот давал волю своему альтер-эго в лице Зимнего солдата.

Ммм… Воспоминания пробежались жаркой волной, и Тони провокационно потянулся, заставляя любимую майку подняться, оголяя пресс. Его движения привлекли внимание, и Тони кожей почувствовал жаркий взгляд, которым одарил его Баки.

– Как ты думаешь, – Тони еще раз потянулся, заставляя мышцы напрячься, – ты сможешь уничтожить Роджерса? Или тебе все же потребуется моя поддержка?

**Глава 2. Тони и Стив. Баки и Брок**

– Дорогой, – раздавшийся из-за спины полный яда голос Тони заставил Стива резко развернуться к мужу. Ему чуть ли не в лоб упирался любимое оружие Тони. – Мне надоело, что этот итальянский мудак облизывает моего супруга!

Сначала Стив не понял, кто удостоился чести довести Тони до белого каления, но ухмыляющийся за его спиной Баки знаками показал, что речь идет о командире Страйка, Броке Рамлоу. Почему-то Тони и Брок с самого начала друг другу настолько не понравились, что Стиву приходилось изворачиваться, чтобы не доводить ни мужа, ни лучшего командира Гидры до никому ненужных последствий. Баки же, когда Тони и Брок в очередной раз сталкивались лбами, только ржал.

– Тони, – Баки в очередной раз хохотнул. Его откровенно забавляла эта ситуация с дикой ревностью, но ошарашенное лицо Стива при виде направленной на него пушки явно намекало, что пора с этой развлекухой заканчивать. А то прибьют еще друг друга, не разобравшись, а ему, бедному, потом разгребай последствия.

– И что сегодня произошло? – Баки вышел вперед, чтобы два из трех участников этой "драмы" видели его. Брока он тоже вызвал, тот должен был появиться с минуты на минуту.

– Этот козел…

– Этот козел сейчас подретуширует тебе личико, Старк!

О… Баки ухмыльнулся…: как же его заводили эти рычащие нотки в голосе любовника.

– А вот и нет! – Баки чуть посторонился, вынуждая Брока пройти мимо, и, перехватив его одной рукой, прижал к себе.

– Тони, Стив, позвольте представить вам моего будущего мужа, Брока Рамлоу. – Баки заржал. Такого ни Стиви, ни Тони явно не ожидали, да и Брок дернулся, заставляя самого Баки развернуться лицом к нему.

– Что?

– А это мои друзья: Стив Роджерс и его любимая заноза в заднице, по совместительству муж, Тони Старк. Надеюсь, теперь вы перестанете нас со Стиви делить?

**Глава 3. Тони, Баки и Стив**

– Все просто, – Баки ходил вдоль панорамного окна, периодически поглядывая на устроившегося на диване Тони. – Я готов пойти на все, чтобы…

– Пошел на хер, а не в Гидру! – Тони откровенно устал. Эти вопли "Да я согласен на все!" уже не просто утомили, они все больше выбешивали его и так расшатанную психику. Роджерса умудрились похитить гидровцы, а ему, Тони Старку – при чем тут был он, сам адресат не имел ни малейшего понятия, – поставили условие: он должен был вернуть Зимнего, а ему "вернут" Роджерса.

– Почему я?! Почему не Фьюри?! – в очередной раз заикнувшемуся об условиях замены Баки спустя мгновение пришлось успокаивать налетевшего на него Тони.

– Не знаю.

Об их отношениях не знал никто! За этим сам Баки, Тони и его Джарвис следили пристальней, чем за секретами Старк-Индастриз. А вот об отношениях…

– Они знают о тебе и Стиве! – такой простой ответ не то чтобы не приходил раньше в голову, просто само похищение Стива выбило почву из-под ног.

– И именно поэтому решили обменять одного любовника на другого? – Тони хмыкнул. 

– От этого несет полным идиотизмом, а Гидра за подобные косяки явно не печеньки раздает.

– Не Гидра? Интересная мысль. Джарвис, прошу найти… Где нас со Стивом могли видеть недели две назад.

– И? – Баки видел, что Тони уже нащупал решение, и теперь остается только ждать ответа.

– И мы вернем не только Стива, – улыбка, скользнувшая по губам Тони, заставила бы вздрогнуть любого. А Баки верил. – Они пожалеют, что связались со мной! Джарвис!..

**Глава 4. Тони и Баки**

– Джей, – Тони улыбнулся в спину лежащего в его объятиях Барнса. – Надеюсь, что сегодня тебя никуда не дернут, не то я Рождерсу самолично его бородатую рожу набью и не посмотрю на Романову с ее закидонами! Понял?!

– Понял. – Джей потянулся, насколько позволяли чужие руки, и улыбнулся. Его Тони был таким Тони, что ни Стив, ни Нат и не подумают слишком сильно напрягаться, чтобы дать Тони сбросить стресс мордобоем. Это Стив пытался притушить порой бушевавшие внутри эмоции, а Нат просто даст сдачи и пойдет маникюр делать, чтобы Стив не расслаблялся.

  
**Глава 5. Тони и Локи**

– Ты что творишь? – Тони метался по гостиной и пытался урезонить бесящегося в своем репертуаре Локи: тот уже четвертый раз проламывал несущую стену и чуть позже ее восстанавливал. Тони же только радовался, что они на последнем этаже и Локи все же сознает, к чему могут привести его "эксперименты" и держит щит, чтобы все вокруг не развалилось в крошку.

– Этот… Этот…

Стена рухнула в очередной раз, и Тони тяжко вздохнул: опять появлялся Тор и довел его возлюбленного до белого каления. Вот чего Одинсону не сиделось в так любимом им Асгарде – кто бы знал! Тони с удовольствием бы перекрыл ему доступ на Землю, да еще пинка бы под зад выдал в броне для скорости! Появление Тора всегда оборачивалось для Локи если не разрушениями, типа сегодняшних, то как минимум молчанием на пару-тройку дней. Тони понимал, что у Локи это такой личный способ справиться с прошлым, но Тор, несмотря на это самое понимание, неимоверно бесил. И Тони пообещал себе, что в следующий раз мордобоем Одинсон не отделается!


End file.
